Mercredi à 4 heures
by Kahina
Summary: Rose a sous-estimé le danger représenté par Hannibal Lecter. Elle ignorait ce qui l'attendait lorsqu'elle a accepté d'être sa patiente et de le voir tous es mercredis à 4 heures.
1. Prélude

Disclaimer : L'histoire est fondée sur des personnages et un univers qui appartiennent au talentueux Thomas Harris. Je ne touche pas d'argent en l'écrivant et je ne possède malheureusement pour moi que le personnage du Dr Rose Sullivan.

Note : Cette série de vignettes courtes ne se rattache pas vraiment à un livre ou à un film en particulier. Elle se situe avant Dragon Rouge, donc avant le Silence des Agneaux, pendant la troisième année de réclusion d'Hannibal. Je me fonde pour la description de Lecter et de sa cellule sur le film précédemment nommé. Pour le reste, j'essaie de rester proche des livres. Je tiens aussi (même si c'est tendre le bâton) auprès de ceux qui trouveraient que je défigure le bon docteur Hannibal. Il est difficile à mettre en scène et je comprendrais que certains le trouvent OOC. Cela dit, bonne lecture à tous !

Première vignette :

Il faisait froid, c'était l'hiver. Les pluies de novembre avaient été remplacées par les neiges de décembre. En cette veille de réveillon, Rose Sullivan débutait son contrat de deux ans à l'Hôpital de médecine légale de Baltimore. "Curieux cadeau de Noël" avait-elle songé en voyant la date spécifiée sur le document. Elle avait bien entendu demandé des affectations moins sinistres, mais on lui avait assignée celle-là en arguant du fait que ses _particularités_ la protègeraient des traumatismes qui auraient menacé ses confrères. Avec son indifférence coutumière, elle avait haussé les épaules et signé là où on lui avait dit de signer. Après tout, Wilmer n'avait pas tort. Quand on ne ressent rien, comment pourrait-on souffrir de ce qui affecte les autres ? Cependant, les dessins dans son carnet exagéraient jusqu'à la caricature l'expression stupide de l'homme.

Le Dr Chilton se trouverait lui aussi caricaturé, elle en était sûre. Si Rose avait été capable d'éprouver quelque chose à cet instant, alors qu'elle était assise en face de lui dans son bureau, cela aurait sans nul doute été du dégoût.

_-_Les restrictions budgétaires m'empêchent d'avoir une secrétaire à plein temps, mais on m'impose une psychiatre supplémentaire. Ne trouvez-vous pas cela étonnant, Dr Sullivan ?

Son ton méprisant n'échappa pas à Rose qui répondit d'une voix tranquille.

_-_On a peut-être estimé que vous aviez besoin de sang neuf. L'un de vos médecins part à la fin de l'année, je me trompe ?

Chilton à lui seul prenait déjà trois feuilles et Rose était convaincue qu'il n'avait pas conscience du petit carnet noir sur lequel elle griffonnait. Ou alors il pensait qu'elle prenait des notes. Sur quoi, là était la vrai question, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se pencher sur les bêtises qui pouvaient encombrer le cerveau du directeur. Celui-ci reprit avec autant de mépris que précédemment.

_-_Franchement, Docteur Sullivan, vous me semblez bien jeune pour être médecin. Surtout si l'on considère que vous dites être titulaire de deux doctorats.

_-_J'ai vingt-six ans, Docteur Chilton. J'ai été diplômée du secondaire à quatorze ans. Douze ans pour deux doctorats menés simultanément, cela ne me semble pas si extraordinaire. Mais si vous le souhaitez, nous pourrons comparer nos diplômes plus tard.

Il n'y avait ni méchanceté ni agacement dans sa voix. Simplement une indifférence glaçante. Le directeur reçut pourtant le dernier commentaire avec l'expression de quelqu'un que l'on vient de gifler.

_-_Bien, je suppose que vous souhaitez rencontrer vos nouveaux patients ?

_-_Oui. Et avoir leurs dossiers si vous le voulez bien.

_-_Evidemment. Suivez-moi, je vais vous faire visiter.

La visite en elle-même fut assez peu marquante. En y jetant un coup d'œil après coup, Rose jugea les deux dessins réalisés pendant la demi-heure qui avait été nécessaire pour parcourir les deux premiers étages absolument sans intérêt. Elle était en charge d'une quinzaine de patients, les autres étant pris en charge par le Docteur Chilton et un autre médecin somme toute assez terne que Rose rencontra entre deux portes. Avant d'arriver aux cellules du sous-sol, Chilton se tourna vers elle, le visage tordu par un rictus sinistre.

_-_Les patients que vous allez voir à présent ne seront pas les vôtres, mais je tiens à vous présenter le plus célèbres de nos pensionnaires. Et accessoirement, celui qui nous donne le plus de soucis.

_-_Vous voulez parler du Docteur Hannibal Lecter ? Pour tout dire, je n'y tiens pas particulièrement. Et on m'avait dit que je n'aurais pas à le faire. A aucun moment. De plus, je doute qu'il apprécie qu'on l'exhibe comme un monstre de foire.

Chilton ignora sa dernière remarque.

_-_Je comprends que vous ayez peur de Lecter, mais je tiens à ce que vous vous rencontriez. Cela l'incitera peut-être à communiquer. Voyez-vous il y a près de deux ans que je n'ai pas entendu le son de sa voix.

_-_Je n'ai pas peur de lui, rectifia Rose en lui emboîtant le pas.

"Ni de personne, d'ailleurs, pensa-t-elle, et surtout pas de toi. Affirme ton petit pouvoir à mes dépends autant que tu le voudras, cela ne m'atteint pas. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu ne m'empêchera pas de faire mon travail."

Chilton parut sceptique, mais lui exposa les consignes de sécurité d'un ton égal.

_-_Ne touchez pas la vitre, n'approchez pas la vitre. Ne lui faites rien passer, ni crayon, si stylo. Il a ses propres feutres. Aucun document pourvu d'agrafes ou de trombones. N'acceptez rien de ce qu'il pourrait vous faire passer.

_-_Très bien, Docteur Chilton. Mais vous pouvez être tranquille, vous savez. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de lui rendre des visites régulières.

_-_Espérons-le pour vous.

Ils passèrent sans rien dire dans l'espèce d'antichambre qui isolait les prisonniers du reste du monde encore plus efficacement que leurs cellules sans fenêtres. Rose salua d'un signe de tête un grand infirmer noir qui lui dédia un sourire qu'on pouvait sans doute qualifier de rassurant, si l'on était sensible à ce genre de chose. Rose reconnaissait mieux les sentiments négatifs. Elle resta soigneusement derrière Chilton tandis qu'ils suivaient le couloir longeant les cellules, jusqu'à la dernière qui ne comportait pas de barreaux, mais une sorte de grande vitre, vraisemblablement en plexiglas, percée de trou en haut et en bas. Sur le côté de la vitre, un passe-plat servait à faire passer des documents d'un côté ou de l'autre. Debout au milieu de la cellule, le psychiatre Hannibal Lecter.

Dans la mesure de ses faibles capacités émotionnelles, Rose fut frappée de voir à quel point il paraissait anodin. Mince, de taille moyenne, les cheveux plaqués en arrière et une expression de curiosité polie sur le visage, Lecter semblait bien loin du monstre que les journaux et ses confrères avaient décrit. Chilton se racla la gorge.

_-_Hannibal, je vous présente le Docteur Rose Sullivan qui est là pour remplacer le Docteur Wallace. Docteur Sullivan, voici le Docteur Hannibal Lecter.

_-_Enchantée, Dr Lecter.

Ce genre de formule sonnait faux dans sa bouche. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Cependant, Lecter ne parut pas en tenir compte et lui adressa un signe de tête courtois.

_-_Moi de même, Docteur Sullivan." Il mettait une connotation ironique dans sa façon de dire _docteur_. "Je crois avoir commenté l'un de vos articles dans l'un ou l'autre des journaux médicaux que je reçois. C'était il y a un mois ou deux, il me semble."

_-_En effet, Docteur. Vous vous êtes d'ailleurs montré particulièrement critique.

Aucune altération n'était audible dans sa voix. Aucune émotion n'effleurait son visage impassible. Elle ne ressentait rien. Le regard de Lecter se posa sur ses mains et il eut l'air intrigué. Rose baissa également les yeux juste à temps pour voir sa main terminer un dessin. Le carnet neuf qu'elle avait pris le matin même était à moitié rempli. Elle n'avait même pas eu conscience du fait qu'elle dessinait. Avec lenteur, elle referma le carnet noir et rangea le stylo dans la poche de sa veste de tailleur. Ce fut le moment que choisit Chilton pour se manifester.

_-_Je suppose que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je termine d'expliquer le fonctionnement de l'hôpital au Docteur Sullivan dans mon bureau, Hannibal.

_-_J'aimerais beaucoup voir vos dessins, Rose, déclara Lecter sans même regarder le directeur.

_-_Peut-être un jour, répliqua Rose. Au revoir, Docteur Lecter.

_-_Au revoir… Docteur Sullivan.

Rose inclina légèrement la tête et se hâta de rejoindre Chilton qui ne l'avait pas attendue et se trouvait déjà à mi-chemin de l'escalier.

_-_Vous lui avez plu, je crois, lança-t-il d'un ton irrité. Il refuse de me parler depuis plus de deux ans.

_-_Pour ce que j'en ai vu, il est courtois et sensible à la courtoisie. Peut-être avez-vous agi d'une manière qu'il juge discourtoise. Comme par exemple lorsque vous le montrez au personnel fraîchement arrivé comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal de cirque ou que vous partez sans lui dire au revoir.

Il lui jeta un regard furieux auquel elle renvoya une œillade indifférente. Il détourna les yeux, la discussion était close.

Durant le reste de la journée, Rose ne pensa plus à sa rencontre avec Lecter. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le rencontrer et elle ne comptait pas retourner lui parler. Ce ne fut que le soir, lorsqu'elle regarda les dessins qu'elle avait fait de lui qu'elle revint sur sa décision. Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, ses dessins reflétaient une émotion extrêmement forte. Et ça, c'était vraiment très bizarre.

Pour toutes vos réactions, encouragements, critiques (constructives), vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Le petit bouton bleu vous tend les bras…


	2. Première séance

Disclaimer : L'histoire est fondée sur des personnages et un univers qui appartiennent au talentueux Thomas Harris. Je ne touche pas d'argent en l'écrivant et je ne possède malheureusement pour moi que le personnage du Dr Rose Sullivan.

Note : Deuxième vignette, plus courte que la précédente, malgré la non-reviewation (néologisme quand tu nous tiens…). J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et sachez que je ne mettrais pas le prochain chapitre sans review. Je déteste employer ce genre de chantage qui me semble prétentieux, mais je dois avouer qu'il est déplaisant de ne pas avoir de retour, même quand c'est pour dire "j'aime pas ce que tu fais"…

Deuxième vignette :

_-_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous insistez à ce point ! Lecter n'est pas votre patient et vous l'avez rencontré il y a trois jours. Je ne vois pas ce que vous…

-Je vous répète que je ne veux pas le voir en tant que malade, mais en tant que confrère. J'écris un nouvel article et je souhaite avoir son avis. Vu le nombre d'étudiants et de médecins qui viennent lui rendre visite, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites tant de difficultés dans mon cas.

Le manque de passion dans la voix de Rose désarma Chilton. Après tout, il n'avait pas de raison de l'empêcher de Lecter à nouveau, en dépit que lui avait causé le fait qu'il avait parlé à Sullivan, alors qu'il refusait de lui adresser la parole depuis deux ans.

-Franchement, miss Sullivan…

-Docteur Sullivan, s'il vous plaît, rectifia Rose de sa voix la plus froide (l'agacement était une émotion qu'elle contrefaisait correctement). Je vous demande votre accord par courtoisie, mais dans l'absolu, je n'ai pas à le faire. Après tout, je travaille ici, et il n'y a pas de restrictions de ce genre dans mon contrat.

Chilton eut un geste agacé.

-Très bien, si c'est pour votre article, allez-y. Mais n'oubliez pas à quel point il est dangereux.

-Très franchement, Docteur Chilton, répliqua-t-elle en se levant pour sortir, vous non plus ne devriez pas l'oublier.

-Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt, Docteur Sullivan.

-Et moi, je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas revenir. Pourrais-je avoir votre opinion sur cet article en avant-première ?

-Il est bon… du point de vue du style. Et il ne contient pas d'ineptie, cette fois-ci. Vous êtes meilleure historienne de l'art que psychiatre.

Rose haussa les sourcils puis secoua légèrement la tête.

-J'ai fait ma thèse sur le Raphaël. Allez-vous glisser cette fine allusion à ma profession dans votre critique ?

-Non. Mais vos compétences n'ont rien à voir avec votre sujet de thèse. Vous manquez d'empathie.

-Cela évite le contre-transfert, rétorqua Rose d'une voix tranquille.

Lecter observa les mains de la jeune femme, puis se replongea dans la lecture de son article. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, il reprit la parole.

-Avez-vous conscience de ce que vous dessinez, Docteur Sullivan ?

-Pas au moment où je le dessine. Et je ne sais pas toujours que je dessine. Vous êtes le premier à vous intéresser à cela. La plupart des gens pensent que je prends des notes. Les autres se disent simplement que je suis folle.

-C'est parfois une étiquette bien utile.

-Vous en êtes un exemple flagrant.

Lecter ne sembla pas réagir à ce qu'elle disait et reporta son attention sur son carnet.

-Ressentez-vous la douleur physique ?

-Non. Mes parents m'ont fait voir des médecins innombrables, mais on ignore d'où ça vient exactement. Ce serait génétique.

-Avez-vous des souvenirs d'enfance ?

-Pas avant mes 7 ans. Mais pourquoi ces questions ?

Lecter eut l'air songeur.

-Votre façon compulsive de dessiner m'intrigue. J'ai le sentiment qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement d'une manie. Cela m'intéresse.

-Etes-vous en train de dire que vous voudriez que je sois votre patiente ? C'est assez incongru dans nos situations respectives. Vous n'espérez tout de même pas que je vais accepter ?

-Je dois reconnaître que c'est en effet assez inhabituel, mais je ne peux pas vous faire de mal. A quelque niveau que ce soit.

Rose se leva et s'approcha de la vitre à une trentaine de centimètres et planta son regard dans celui du Dr Lecter.

-Et si cette cage n'était pas là, vous m'en feriez ?

-Ne soyez pas grossière.

-Je ne pensais pas l'être, répondit-elle en levant les mains d'un geste qui se voulait apaisant, mais il est légitime de se poser la question. Après tout, vous avez tué certains de vos patients.

-Seulement ceux qui m'ennuyait.

D'un point de vue purement objectif, on nageait en plein surréalisme. Après tout, il était le prisonnier et elle était le médecin. Techniquement, c'est elle qui aurait dû le traiter, pas le contraire. Et les motivations d'Hannibal Lecter étaient très nébuleuses. Elle savait qu'il recherchait toujours un moyen d'échapper à son ennui et qu'il aimait surtout faire du mal. Alors, la déclaration qu'elle fit ensuite fut totalement illogique.

-Très bien. Mais je me réserve le droit d'arrêter à n'importe quel moment.

-Bien évidemment. Nous pourrions y consacrer une heure par semaine, peut-être plus, selon les besoins… Revenez donc mercredi prochain à 4 heures. Et j'aimerais que vous apportiez donc le carnet que vous aviez lundi. Vos dessins peuvent nous apprendre des choses. Nous travaillerons à partir d'eux.

-Très bien.

-Je suppose que vous les gardez tous.

-Tous depuis le premier. Par ordre chronologique. Cela prend beaucoup de place.

-Nous verrons du plus récent au plus ancien. A mercredi, Docteur Sullivan.

-Au revoir, Docteur Lecter.


	3. Deuxième séance

Remerciements : Bon, on n'a plus le droit de le faire individuellement, donc je remercie chacun de mes reviewers, en espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi à part l'intrigue et Rose. On est vraiment obligé de le répéter à chaque chapitre ?

Note de l'auteur : Voilà enfin pour vous et pour vous seulement, amis lecteur le troisième chapitre de cette modeste fanfic. Je sais que vous l'attendez depuis un long moment, mais je tiens à vous préciser avant que vous ne décidiez d'accompagner mon foie de fèves et de chianti, que si vous me tuez, je ne pourrais plus publier, ce qui serait dommage, étant donné que l'histoire est terminée. Pour me faire pardonner, donc, j'adopte dès maintenant un rythme de publication hebdomadaire. Rendez-vous donc vendredi prochain pour la suite. Bonne lecture.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Deuxième séance :

_-_Etes-vous sûr que tout va bien, Docteur Sullivan ? Vous avez l'air malade.

Rose jeta un regard inexpressif à Chilton par-dessus le gobelet tiède de café bourbeux que venait d'éructer péniblement la vieille machine de l'hôpital. Aussi déplaisant que puisse être le ton sur lequel le directeur avait formulé sa question, sur le fond, il n'avait pas tort. Rose savait parfaitement que malgré ses efforts cosmétiques pour avoir un peu de couleur sur le visage, elle ressemblait à un zombie fraîchement déterré. Au bout d'une semaine, le peu d'équipement de maquillage qu'elle possédait ne suffisait plus à cacher ses nuits agitées.

_-_Ce n'est qu'un peu de fatigue, Docteur Chilton. Mais je vous remercie de vous inquiéter de ma santé.

Cette phrase sonnait faux même à ses propres oreilles.

_-_Ce n'est pas pour vous que je m'inquiète, répliqua celui-ci d'un ton pincé, mais pour vos patients. Je ne voudrais pas que vous commettiez d'erreur.

"Ce serait bien la première fois que tu te soucies d'autre chose que de ton petit confort !" pensa-t-elle.

Etrangement, elle se sentait presque irritée par la présence de son directeur. Leurs relations ne s'amélioraient pas, en partie à cause de son anti-émotivité qui mettait l'homme mal à l'aise. Avec un soupir, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait quatre heure moins le quart. Si elle voulait être à l'heure avec Lecter, elle devait se débarrasser au plus vite de son interlocuteur. Lecter n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait faire attendre sans risques, aussi elle expédia son café et prit un air courroucé pour répondre à Chilton.

_-_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mes patients, Docteur. Je vous le répète, ce n'est qu'un peu de fatigue, rien d'alarmant. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire.

_* * *_

_-_Plus je vois vos dessins et plus vous m'intriguez, Rose.

_-_Vraiment ? Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison, Docteur Lecter ?

_-_Nous avons déjà établi que vos dessins expriment ce que vous pensez ne pas ressentir. Cela dit, ils sont un peu surprenants par rapport à ce que l'on pourrait en attendre. Il est clair que vous souffrez d'une dissociation psychique très particulière.

_-_Pourquoi me le dire ?

_-_Parce que j'informe toujours mes patients de leurs pathologies. Les dessins de ce carnet sont plus sombres que les autres. Quel âge aviez-vous ?

_-_Vingt ans. Mes parents adoptifs sont morts dans un accident de voiture cette année-là. Je vous ai amené le carnet que j'ai utilisé dans la période après leur enterrement. J'ai hérité d'une somme assez importante et de leur maison. Mon frère adoptif était déjà mort d'une overdose.

_-_Qu'avez-vous ressenti, Rose ?

_-_Je pensais n'avoir rien ressenti. Mais puisque mes dessins sont tristes et sombres, je suppose que j'étais triste et sombre moi aussi.

_-_Vous parlez parfois de votre famille adoptive. Qu'en est-il de vos parents biologiques ? Vous souvenez-vous d'eux ?

Rose secoua la tête.

_-_Non. La police m'a fait placer dans un orphelinat quand j'avais 7 ans. J'ai été adoptée un an plus tard par un couple qui rêvait d'une famille nombreuse. Personne n'a consenti à me dire ce qui était arrivé… avant. Je suppose que c'était trop violent pour être mentionné par des gens comme il faut.

Lecter était à présent debout à 50 cm de la vitre, parfaitement immobile, ses yeux froids fixés sur elle sans ciller.

_-_Vous le supposez ? Non, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_En effet.

_-_Rêvez-vous, Rose ?

_-_Depuis environ une semaine, je fais des cauchemars qui me réveillent. Mais je suis incapable de me les rappeler.

_-_Vous ne vous les rappelez pas car ils concernent une partie de votre mémoire qui vous est fermée. Là où sont enterrées les sept premières années de votre vie.

_-_Et vous voudriez que j'y aie accès, n'est-ce pas ? Etes-vous en train de dire que mon insensibilité est due à mon amnésie ?

_-_Vos rêves ne vous laissent-ils réellement aucun souvenir où sont-ils simplement trop flous pour que vous compreniez ce qui arrive ?

Rose laissa échapper un soupir (cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis que sa "thérapie" avec Lecter avait commencé, cinq mois plus tôt). Il était devenu évident au cours des séances qu'il ne répondait que rarement aux questions directes, et ce n'était pas vrai dans son cas uniquement. Ses intentions demeuraient mystérieuses pour Rose et quelque chose lui disait que c'était ce que cherchait Lecter. Une autre chose évidente, cependant, était qu'il se fichait totalement d'établir ou non une relation de confiance ou de faire oublier ce qu'il était. Mais elle ne le craignait pas et elle soupçonnait que cela irritait beaucoup plus le monstre que ce qu'il laissait paraître. C'était peut-être pour cette seule raison qu'il tentait de faire disparaître son insensibilité, mais c'était peu probable. Hannibal Lecter aimait avant tout le contrôle et la manipulation. Il ne recherchait que son amusement, et son amusement consistait surtout en la destruction ou la corruption de ce qui voulait bien l'approcher. Cependant, Rose ne ressentait pas plus d'appréhension face au piège tendu que si elle ne le voyait pas, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se poser des questions.

_-_Eh bien, il est incorrect de dire que je n'ai aucun souvenir. Mais ils sont tellement flous qu'ils ne peuvent pas être considérés comme tels. Ce sont plutôt des impressions. Il y a du sang, des cris, des pleurs… C'est tout ce que je sais.

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit la montre de Rose, réglée sur 5h, pour sonner. La jeune femme se leva lentement et adressa un signe de tête à Lecter qui le lui retourna.

_-_Nous reprendrons la semaine prochaine. Au revoir, Rose.

_-_Au revoir, Docteur Lecter.

Rose tourna les talons et quitta le sous-sol en oubliant son carnet et sans avoir conscience que son pas était trop rapide pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une fuite.


	4. Troisième séance

Troisième séance :

_-_Puis-je vous dire un mot, Docteur Sullivan ?

Rose soupira. Elle détestait cette habitude exécrable qu'avait Chilton de venir l'entretenir de ses "problèmes capitaux" lorsqu'elle décidait de s'accorder un café, généralement aux alentours de dix heures. Et ces temps-ci, elle se sentait de plus en plus souvent irritée, surtout durant ses conversations avec le directeur.

_-_Allez-y, Docteur Chilton. Je vous écoute.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Rester calme. Elle l'avait été pendant 20 ans, elle pouvait bien l'être quelques minutes de plus. Même en voyant l'expression de joie mauvaise mêlée de mépris, inscrite sur le visage du directeur. Celui-ci reprit la parole en cachant ma sa jubilation.

_-_Nous avons trouvé cet objet dans la cellule du Docteur Lecter. Le reconnaissez-vous ?

C'était le cas. Rose n'aurait pas pu faire autrement que de reconnaître le petit carnet noir en tout point semblable à celui qu'elle avait dans la poche de sa blouse. Et celui que lui tendait Chilton contenait à coup sûr une partie des souvenirs de sa vingtième année, plus précisément, ceux consécutifs à l'enterrement de ses parents. Lecter l'avait gardé sans rien lui dire pendant trois mois. Qu'il ait réussi à le cacher si longtemps tenait du miracle.

Ne tenant pas à donner à son interlocuteur une raison de lui voler dans les plumes, elle se composa une expression de curiosité polie qui, elle le savait, ne manquerait pas d'agacer son irritant patron.

_-_Eh bien, cela ressemble fort à un carnet à dessin. Vous dites que vous l'avez trouvé dans la cellule du Docteur Lecter ?

_-_En effet. Ce… cahier ne vous semble pas familier ?

Chilton ressemblait à un vautour guettant un voyageur égaré sans eau dans le désert. Rose haussa les épaules en montrant un désintérêt total pour la question.

_-_Non. Mais si c'est aux miens que vous faites si subtilement allusion, je vous assure que celui-ci ne fait pas partie de ma collection. Lorsque j'en ai terminé un, je le range dans une petite boîte, et aucun ne me manquait, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, c'est-à-dire il y a une semaine.

L'expression dépitée sur directeur lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait pas eu la réaction qu'il attendait. Il avait dû espérer qu'elle se trahirait d'une manière ou d'une autre… Rose décida qu'il était temps de prendre congé.

_-_Bien. Si c'est là tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, Docteur Chilton, je vais retourner voir mes patients.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

_* * *_

_-_Je ne pensais pas vous voir aujourd'hui, Rose.

_-_Votre cellule semble plus grande sans vos livres, Docteur Lecter.

Cette phrase avait franchi ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse la retenir et elle tressaillit face à la perfidie de la remarque et du ton qu'elle avait employé. C'était la première fois aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se le rappeler qu'elle se laissait aller à un quelconque éclat émotionnel et étonnamment, c'était assez agréable. Lecter, lui, n'avait l'air ni surpris ni vexé.

_-_Vous m'en voulez.

_-_Je m'estime en droit de le faire. Pourquoi diable avez-vous gardé ce carnet ?

_-_Lorsque vous me l'avez laissé, vous n'aviez pas l'air de vouloir revenir le chercher.

-Trois mois ! Vous l'avez caché dans votre cellule pendant trois mois ! Vous teniez à ce que Chilton le trouve, c'est cela ?

Rose dû prendre sur elle pour conserver son sang froid, sous l'œil amusé de Lecter.

_-_Que ressentez-vous, Rose, à l'idée que le Docteur Chilton a ouvert votre carnet et fouillé dans vos souvenirs ? Dans vos pensées enfouies ? Même si vous avez nié, il sait que cet objet vous appartient et croyez-moi, il ne s'est pas senti coupable de jouer les voyeurs.

Cette fois-ci, il fallut que Rose ferme les yeux et inspire profondément pour réfréner l'émotion inconnue qui menaçait de la submerger et retenir le cri rauque qui ne demandait qu'à s'extirper de sa gorge.

_-_Etes-vous en colère, Rose ?

La phrase de trop. Sans trop savoir comment, Rose se retrouva debout à une dizaine de centimètres de la vitre, les ongles de la mains gauche enfoncés dans sa paume jusqu'au sang, sa main droite enserrant son stylo comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme… et le regard plongé dans celui de Lecter qui se tenait à la même distance de son côté. Il était franchement moqueur à présent et cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Reprenant son calme presque instantanément et sentant son visage chauffer légèrement, elle recula prudemment et se rassit sa la chaise qui faisait face à la cellule.

_-_Avez-vous déjà ressenti une telle colère, Rose ?

_-_Non. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas. C'était ce que vous vouliez, Docteur ? Me rendre furieuse ?

La voix de Rose était lasse, mais Lecter n'y prêta pas attention.

_-_Votre fureur n'était pas dirigée contre moi ou contre le Docteur Chilton. Vous en voulez au monde entier. Vous haïssez le monde entier, vous le méprisez. Mais pour l'instant, vous ne le réalisez pas encore. Je pense que le moment est venu pour vous de savoir ce qui est arrivé lorsque vous étiez enfant.

_-_Ce qui signifie ?

_-_Vous savez comme moi que le thiopental sodique mélangé à d'autres narcotiques peut libérer des souvenirs refoulés. Vous connaissez les dosages et vous avez sûrement assisté à son utilisation.

_-_Je vois.

_-_Oui… La prochaine fois, racontez-moi ce que vous avez vu.

Comprenant que l'entretien était terminé, Rose ramassa le carnet qu'elle avait laissé tomber lors de son éclat de fureur puis quitta le sous-sol.


	5. Quatrième séance

Quatrième séance :

_Allongée sur son lit, elle fixe le plafond depuis près d'une demi-heure. Jamais elle n'aurait cru hésiter pour quoi que ce soit, mais les séances avec Lecter avaient mieux fonctionné qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Elle a peur. A côté d'elle, sur la table de nuit, la seringue dans son étui stérile, le flacon et le garrot. Avec des gestes lents, elle saisit le garrot et le noue autour de son bras, puis sort la seringue de son étui, la remplit avec le contenu du flacon et centimètre par centimètre, l'enfonce dans son bras et injecte le liquide. _

_Pendant que le produit endort peu à peu son esprit, elle se répète comme un mantra "Avant l'orphelinat. Que s'est-il passé avant l'orphelinat ?" tout en se concentrant tant qu'elle en est capable sur le voile noir qui recouvre cette partie de sa mémoire._

_Et soudain, le voile se déchire et les souvenirs jaillissent comme autant de diables hors de leurs boîtes. D'abord ceux, flous et rares, des premières années de sa vie. Puis ils sont de plus en plus nombreux à mesure que l'on approche de l'année de ses sept ans. Enfin, sa mémoire est complète dans tout ce qu'elle a de douloureux, violent et sombre. Lorsqu'elle se réveille quelques heures plus tard, elle est écrasée par le poids de ce qui est arrivé et assaillie par des émotions qu'elle ne comprend pas. Lentement, elle bascule sur le côté, se recroqueville en position fœtale et se met à pleurer._

_* * *_

_-_Comment avez-vous pu être aussi inconsciente ?

_-_Bonjour Dr Chilton. Je vais bien, merci. Et vous ?

Le directeur la fusilla du regard et elle lui retourna un sourire ironique. Les muscles de son visage, peu habitués à l'exercice, protestèrent en se crispant l'espace d'un instant. Même si le visage furibond de son interlocuteur prêtait plutôt à rire, Rose préféra ne pas se livrer à l'exercice. Elle n'en eu d'ailleurs pas le temps, car il se remit à hurler.

-Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû vous autoriser à revoir Lecter ! J'aurais dû vous interdire de l'approcher !

-Mais de quoi diable êtes-vous en train de parler ?

Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré, mais elle réussit à garder une expression de parfaite innocence.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, vociféra Chilton ! J'ai interrogé Barney. Il m'a dit que vous alliez voir Lecter toutes les semaines depuis votre première semaine ici. Tous les mercredis à 4 heures pendant une heure. Ca ressemble bien à une consultation, non ?

-Comme vous me l'avez bien fait comprendre lors de mon premier jour ici, Lecter n'est pas mon patient, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix polaire.

Cet imbécile commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, à présent.

-Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas votre patient ! Barney m'a confirmé que le carnet que nous avons trouvé est le votre. C'est vous qui êtes sa patiente. Comment pouvez-vous manquer à ce point de prudence et de déontologie ? Comment pouvez-vous être aussi inconsciente.

-Il est enfermé à vie. A moins d'un miracle, il ne sortira jamais. Je ne vois vraiment pas quel mal il pourrait me faire.

Cet exemple de pure mauvaise foi parfaitement assumée parut suffoquer Chilton et il passa une bonne minute avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse.

_-_Je ne prendrais pas de sanction à votre égard parce que je n'ai pas à me plaindre de votre travail. Mais soyez assurée que j'en prendrai à l'encontre de Lecter.

Cette fois-ci, Rose s'autorisa un petit ricanement.

-Et qu'allez-vous faire ? Aucune des mesures que vous prenez ne marche. Vous avez bien dû vous en rendre compte. Le seul résultat est qu'il vous hait et refuse de vous parler. Et vous trouvez encore le moyen de vous en étonner.

-Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton, glapit Chilton ! Je suis encore votre directeur, que je sache !

Rose serra les dents pour retenir la réplique cinglante qui lui vint aux lèvres. Sa main se dirigea sans qu'elle y pense vraiment vers la poche de sa blouse où elle gardait son stylo. Elle avait soudain envie de s'en servir comme d'un poignard et de l'enfoncer dans la gorge du directeur, puis dans ses yeux, puis dans chaque endroit de son corps qu'elle pourrait transpercer. De l'abattre encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'irritant Frederik Chilton ait enfin cessé d'exister. Au pris d'un violent effort sur elle-même, elle lâcha le stylo et se força à parler.

_-_Si vous n'avez pas l'intention de prendre des mesures à mon encontre, pourquoi me mettre au courant de vos… présomptions ? Vous auriez pu vous contenter de me piéger. Enfin, d'essayer.

_-_Vous êtes efficace.

Rose leva les sourcils et Chilton grimaça comme si les mots qu'il venait de prononcer avaient été aussi tranchants que des lames de rasoirs, ce qui en soi n'était pas étonnant. Il n'avait jamais officiellement accordé beaucoup de crédit à ses qualités professionnelles. Etre obligé d'admettre qu'elle était compétente devait être une épreuve d'autant plus pénible qu'il s'était imaginé se trouver en position de force.

_-_En tous cas, n'approchez plus Lecter. Je vous l'interdis.

_-_Si j'arrêtais de le vois sans le prévenir, il considèrerait cela comme un manque de courtoisie. Je le crains plus que vous, malgré tout le pouvoir dont vous pensez disposer.

Le directeur serra les dents et accusa le coup, mais fini par hocher la tête.

_-_Très bien, je vous accorde une dernière entrevue pour vous permettre de le prévenir. Mais je vous avertis. Si jamais vous passez outre mon interdiction et que vous le revoyez, je vous vire. Compris ?

Rose acquiesça. Chilton tourna les talons et regagna son bureau.

_* * *_

_-_Ceci est notre dernière séance, n'est-ce pas, Rose ?

_-_Quelles mesures le Docteur Chilton a-t-il prises pour vous en convaincre ? Il a prolongé votre punition de trois mois, c'est cela ?

Rose lut de l'agacement dans les yeux de Lecter et se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire pour une fois. Tant pis, elle avait découvert le plaisir de l'ironie et du danger. En ce moment, elle se sentait un peu comme une souris qui tire les moustaches d'un lion pris dans un filet. Pas très intelligent, mais très amusant.

_-_Vous prenez des ailes, Rose.

Si l'avertissement était tourné de façon à passer pour compliment, il n'en était pas moins clair et Rose ne s'y trompa pas.

_-_J'ai suivi votre conseil, Docteur Lecter, annonça-t-elle d'un ton serein.

_-_Lequel ?

_-_J'ai utilisé le sérum de vérité pour retrouver mes souvenirs.

_-_Ah. Et qu'avez-vous vu ?

_-_Je…

Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Tout à coup, elle n'eut plus du tout envie d'être là et surtout plus du tout envie de parler à Lecter. Au moment où elle avait accepté d'être sa patiente, elle n'avait aucune émotion, aucun sentiment conscient. Elle se fichait de le voir éplucher et remonter le cours de sa vie en cherchant par tous les moyens à trouver des réponses susceptibles de satisfaire sa curiosité. Elle n'était ni gênée, ni agacée, ni effrayée. Il avait raison, il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal à ce moment-là. Mais à présent, il avait toutes les cartes en main pour lui en faire et cela, par sa faute. Elle lui avait ouvert toute grande la porte menant à son inconscient avec en plus une invitation écrite en lettres dorées.

Mais à présent, Rose se rendait compte qu'il la terrifiait depuis leur toute première rencontre. Elle sortit de sa poche un petit carnet noir et le posa sur ses genoux avec autant de précautions que s'il s'était agit d'un engin explosif puis reporta son attention sur Lecter et constata avec soulagement qu'il était resté parfaitement immobile. S'il avait bougé, elle se serait enfuie. Cependant, il donnait presque l'impression d'être une statue de cire et tant qu'elle ne croisait pas son regard, l'illusion l'aidait à garder son calme.

_-_Qu'avez-vous vu, Rose ? répéta-t-il à voix basse. Que s'est-il passé ?

_-_Mon père a tué ma mère puis est mort abattu par des policiers, répondit-elle d'une voix au timbre métallique qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Elle leva les yeux vers Lecter, à la recherche d'une quelconque réaction, mais il semblait simplement à l'écoute, comme s'il attendait qu'elle explicite. Et même si elle n'avait aucune envie de le faire, les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'elle tente de les retenir.

_-_Mon père a été un père acceptable, encore qu'un époux lamentable jusqu'à mes cinq ans. Il avait tendance à boire et quand il était saoul, il frappait ma mère, mais avec moi, il restait toujours très calme. Et puis quand j'ai eu cinq ans, il s'est passé quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, mais en tous cas, il s'est mis à frapper ma mère quand il était sobre et moi quand il était saoul. Donc, dès qu'il commençait à boire et que le ton montait, je courais me cacher dans le placard de ma chambre et j'attendais qu'il n'y ait plus de bruit pour revenir dans le salon. Cela pouvait prendre longtemps. On aurait dit qu'il avait des crise de rage ou de délire.

_-_Et un jour une de ces crises a dégénéré, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Qu'a-t-il fait ?

_-_Il est rentré un soir. Il s'est assis dans son fauteuil sans rien dire. Ma mère a essayé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais il continuait à se taire. Quoi qu'elle fasse, il ne disait rien. Et puis, tout à coup, il s'est mis à hurler et à la frapper sans aucune raison, sans signe avant-coureur. Il ne disait rien, il se contentait de hurlements inarticulés. J'avais peur, mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Et puis, ma mère est tombée, alors il a sorti un cran d'arrêt de sa poche et il a commencé à la poignarder frénétiquement. A ce stade, c'était elle qui hurlait. Quand elle n'a plus hurlé, il s'est tourné vers moi, mais il n'a pas pu me faire de mal, parce que la police est arrivée à ce moment. Ils ont enfoncé la porte et il s'est rué sur eux avec son couteau à la main. Ils l'ont abattu. Le reste est un peu confus. J'ai été envoyée dans un orphelinat et adoptée au bout d'un an. La suite est consignée dans mes carnets.

Pendant tout son récit, elle avait gardé les yeux baissés sur son carnet. A la fin, elle reporta son attention sur Lecter qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, se contentant d'observer ses réactions. Rien chez lui ne trahit la moindre émotion lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

_-_Dessinez-vous toujours, Rose ?

La jeune femme se força à inspirer profondément pour reprendre on calme et ouvrit le cahier noir qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux. Il ne contenait qu'un seul dessin, répété une dizaine de fois. Il la représentait de dos, plantant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un cran d'arrêt dans la gorge du Docteur Chilton.

-C'était une pensée conscient, mais elle m'obsède. et j'ai l'impression que si je ne le dessine pas, je le ferai vraiment.

-Ce carnet est donc devenu une béquille. Vous n'avez pas besoin de béquille, Rose.

-Mais ce n'est pas une béquille ! C'est un garde-fou ! C'est pour m'empêcher de faire vraiment ce que je vois dans ma tête.

-Cela serait-il donc si terrible, Docteur Sullivan ?

Rose se leva si précipitamment que sa chaise tomba. Son stylo et son carnet tombèrent au sol et une expression de surprise horrifiée se peignit sur son visage.

-Qu'essayez-vous de faire de moi ?

-Rien de plus que ce que vous êtes réellement.

-Alors c'est pour cela que vous m'avez aidée ? Pour me transformer ensuite en monstre comme vous ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Hannibal Lecter eut l'air véritablement irrité.

-Je vous l'ai dit, Rose, je n'ai rien mis en vous qui ne s'y trouvait pas déjà. Libre à vous de vivre avec… ou pas.

Réprimant le frisson glacé que lui causait ce commentaire si chargé de vérité et de mépris, la jeune femme ramassa précipitamment des affaires et adressa un bref signe de tête à Lecter qui lui dédia un sourire à hurler.

-Nos conversations ont été plaisantes, Docteur Sullivan. N'oubliez pas de me donner de vos nouvelles lorsque vous quitterez cet endroit.

Elle prit la fuite.


	6. Epilogue

Il faisait froid, c'était l'hiver. Les pluies de novembre avaient été remplacées par les neiges de décembre. Le contrat de Rose se terminait ce soir de veille de réveillon, et elle accueillait cette fin comme une bénédiction. Ce n'était pas tant la possibilité de mettre plusieurs kilomètres entre elle et Hannibal Lecter (qu'elle n'avait plus revu depuis son dernier récit d'enfance), que le fait de ne plus avoir à supporter le Docteur Chilton qui la réjouissait. Sans être catastrophiques, leurs rapports étaient loin d'être cordiaux. A vrai dire, Rose s'était souvent sentie près de le tuer, avant de trouver des moyens de contrôler ses émotions, même si Chilton n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour lui faciliter la vie, lorsqu'il avait découvert le "grave manquement à la prudence la plus élémentaire" dont elle avait fait preuve avec Lecter. Ce soir-là, ce fut pourtant sans ressentir d'agacement qu'elle se retrouva face au directeur.

_-_Votre contrat se termine ce soir, Docteur Sullivan. Etes-vous venue me dire au revoir ?

_-_Si on veut. A vrai dire, je voulais surtout vous dire que vous n'aurez à faire suivre mon dossier nulle part. Mon expérience ici m'aura au moins appris que je ne veux plus travailler sous les ordres de qui que ce soit.

_-_Dans ce cas, qu'allez-vous faire ?

Rose haussa les épaules et écarta les mains d'un geste fataliste. Elle s'exprimait plus volontiers avec son corps depuis qu'elle n'utilisait plus ses carnets.

_-_Je l'ignore. Mes parents m'ont laissé assez d'argent pour monter propre mon cabinet ou vivre sans travailler.

_-_Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire au revoir, Docteur Sullivan.

_-_Au revoir, Docteur Chilton.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais s'immobilisa la main sur la poignée.

_-_Pendant que j'y pense, pourriez-vous à l'occasion dire au Docteur Lecter que je vis très bien avec ? Il comprendra.

Puis elle sortit et quitta définitivement les lieux.

_* * *_

Il est plus de minuit et les rues sont désertes. Désertes, à l'exception de deux silhouettes qui semblent presque fantomatiques à la lumière pâle des réverbères qui éclairent la rue passante. La première est celle d'une femme. De taille moyenne, mince et drapée dans un long manteau noir, elle se déplace avec la tranquillité et l'aisance d'un prédateur. La deuxième est celle c'un homme relativement costaud qui la suit le plus discrètement possible. C'est un petit voyou sans envergure d'une trentaine d'année maximum. Lorsque la femme s'engage dans une ruelle obscure, il flaire l'aubaine et lui emboîte le pas. Une fois assuré qu'une patrouille de police importune ne pourrait pas les voir, il se lance.

_-_Hé poulette ! On t'a jamais dit qu'il est dangereux de se balader seule la nuit dans les ruelles sombres ?

La femme lui rétorque d'une voix glaciale et pourtant parfaitement sereine :

_-_J'ai du mal à voir en quoi tu pourrais être dangereux pour moi.

_-_J'vais te montrer, salope, hurle-t-il !

Sans plus réfléchir, il s'élance. Le cliquetis d'un cran d'arrêt, une hésitation fatale, trois éclairs de lame et un tournoiement de manteau. Le voyou tombe au sol, le cœur et le foie transpercés, la carotide sectionnée. Avec un soupir qui semble dire "c'est vraiment trop facile", Rose essuie sa lame sur la manche de sa victime avant de tourner les talons. Sa dernière séance avec Lecter lui a transmis un enseignement qu'elle a mis longtemps à accepter mais qu'elle a finit par intégrer. Elle est ainsi et elle a besoin de ça. Pour tout dire, elle trouve le fait de tuer assez plaisant. Et comme elle ne s'attaque qu'à de petites frappes comme celui qu'elle vient d'assassiner, personne ne se doute de son existence. C'est le seul moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour canaliser la fureur qu'a causé chez elle le retour de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Oui, au fond, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais cru, Hannibal Lecter l'a vraiment aidée. Elle regarde sa montre. Minuit et demi, le 25 décembre. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire froid tandis qu'elle prononce des mots qu'il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de prononcer un an auparavant : "Joyeux Noël, Docteur Lecter". Et lorsqu'elle se remet en marche, une brusque bourrasque l'enveloppe et semble porter à son oreille la voix moqueuse du psychiatre : "Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, Docteur Rose Sullivan".


End file.
